Lain down
by Poison-Insanity
Summary: After Edward left Bella in the forest she was attacked by a bear, at least thats what she thought it was. After she was attacked a nomad named Peter found her and changed her.
1. Meeting

**A/N This is my first Fan fic.**

***Nothing belongs to me sadly***

Isabella's Pov

I watched crouched silently behind the bushes my eyes scanning everything in front of me. Nothing seemed right anymore. With everything running through my mind at the speed of light everything imprinting itself on my brain. These people I was observing were dangerous. Not to the world but to me. Ever since we had meet they held power over me. Vast amount's of power.

Suddenly I was face down on the ground with my face in the mud. Mud never tasted good. The worst thing would have to be the foot in my back. The pressure alone would crush a human.

I ran through the list of people who were suppose to be in the house. Suddenly when I came to him I saw him above me with his foot in my back his face menacing. His shaggy blonde hair were swaying in the wind. "Why do you trespass on Cullen land?" His voice was soft with barely suppressed anger and pain.

I could not answer with my face buried in the mud. He must have understood this or felt my discomfort for he lifted his foot off my back. The relief I felt was immense. I sat up and let my Brown and red hair cover my face. He sniffed. I heard it and my 'power', more like a burden, told me this also. Soon enough he repeated again. "What are you doing here?" My voice, my vampire voice, was much different than my voice of a human. It was harder full of more experience.

"I am here to see you all one last time." His face snapped shut tight taunt. His eyes closed in denial. I could see it through my hair. His face became rigid.

"What do you mean one last time? Why are you A vampire? Why are you not going to stay with us?" His voice was filled hard with confusion. I smirked beneath my hair. His eyes had never figured it out it wasn't that hard. I was kidnapped and no one had ever found me. My father was devastated of course but that wasn't the problem right now. He was almost begging an answer. He knew who I was in his head.

I brought my head up revealing my nose everything else was still covered by my hair. "When a human is turned into a vampire they have one chance to say goodbye. This is my chance. This is my will, my want, my need. So may you tell your family that I say goodbye." I smile as I let my hair fall away from my mud covered face. My blood red eyes stared into his golden ones.. "This is not the last time I will see you... I know but it is the last time you will see me unless you are in danger. I will be keeping tabs on you."

With those words I saluted, as they would have to a major in the army, and I vaulted over his still body taking off with the speed I was still unused to. I heard him stand and turn watching me leave. I let out a sob. It was hard enough to do this, but it needed to be done. They were not ready to face me as I am now. Jasper would be the only one who understood my struggle, but he could help me no longer.

I heard him call to his family trying to get them to go after me. They were too late, and I was fast, Newborn fast they had no way to catch up with me. What I was not planning on was Jasper's tactical skills. Which he quickly put to action. Her 'gift' had kicked in and told her before it was to late she instantly changed direction and ran north instead of south.

Edward and Emmett were waiting. I snorted the brains and the brawn were not going to stop me. Edward smiled. "My Bella I have missed you." I let out a shriek of pure pain. Something that I did in the forest after he had left me.

Edward dropped to his knees as did Emmett. Emmett covered his ears and Edward curled into a ball. I stopped the shriek after I saw Emmett cover his ears. I moved over to him and placed my hand on his face. "I'm sorry big brother." I didn't react to Edward at all. I paid no attention to him. Placing my hand on Emmett's body was a big mistake that I realized as I pulled away. My face must have shown this because Edward reacted. His face showed horror.

"My Bella! What is wrong." My emotions were flairing all over the place as my mind took me to another place. I could not even respond to Emmett's declaration of "Get away from her."

I let go of my emotions as I often did when things became to much for me, but it was not enough. I dropped to the ground holding my head in my hands as my memories and Emmett's wafted over me. My mind instantly comparing the difference's and similarities of our experience. He was attacked by a stream I was attacked in the forest. He was attacked by a female bear, I was attacked by a male bear. More differences than similarities but my mind kept on whirring.

Jasper got to the little are we were in. He arrived with Carlisle and Esme. Alice was no where to be seen, probably back at the house. I was sitting on the floor my arms were around my legs and my face was buried in my knees. I hated this, it was to much for me. I was breaking down. I felt myself being picked up be strong arms. I struggled. They wouldn't get me alive. My mind didn't even recognize where I was anymore. Who I was with became a blur. The memories and my mind trying to process them made it impossible.

My legs kicked outwards and my fists balled trying to swing at my abductor. Calm enveloped me but I screamed at the feel of it stopping my struggle. Immediately it disappeared. 'Thank you for that mercy.' My mouth and brain seemed to have connected, because I must have said it out loud.

A voice whispered in my ear with the sweetest accent "Your okay with me I won't do anything you don't want me to." I whimpered. Then in a voice only I could hear he responded. "I'm not going to take you back to their home." I surrendered, that must have assured him I would not struggle anymore, because he began to move.

I relaxed in his arms with my eyes closed. I tried to block out Emmett's memories but it was not working They wafted over me one after another letting me see every moment of both his human life and his vampire one.

My hands were still on my head trying to stop it from exploding with the all the new information. My vampire brain was absorbing it but it was also fighting it trying to slow it. I wanted to scream. Soon I was set on a soft bed and the bed sunk in besides me. I instinctively curled closer to the person, my mind now realizing I was still with Jasper. The memories began to slow. His hands ran through my hair, petting, and soothing. Soon enough it was over. The memories stopped coming.

I opened my eyes and Jasper was leaning against the headboard immersed in thought. His eyes were closed , but his hand kept stroking my hair instinctively. "Jasper…" My voice suddenly sounded loud against the silence.


	2. Meeting J's POV

A/N Time for Jasper's POV. Not sure how well I can portray him but please reveiw and tell me.

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephinie Meyers work.*

Jaspers Pov

I was on my way to the main house when I came across the sent of Freesias and Lilacs. I froze, The only person who had a scent like that was Bella. Since I couldn't hear a heartbeat it couldn't be her. I crouched and silently moved until I had a chance to see the person who was crouching.

She had brown hair and she was crouched in the bushes. I stood, Maybe she wasn't a threat at all. For once I might get along with another vampire. I began to walk over there silently when she shifted. I thought she was going to attack so I struck. My foot going out and forcing her into a down position.

The pressure I was exerting would have killed a human. She was obviously not human so it would not hurt her. "Why do you trespass on Cullen land?" My voice was harsh I could tell that and I could feel the discomfort from her and finally realized she was face down in the mud. If Rose or Alice, The name made me wince, were here I would have gotten slapped.

I let my foot off her back. She sat up and turned around. She never showed her face to me, she just let her hair block her face. After a minute when she didn't answer I began to get angry. "What are you doing here?"

When she spoke I became like a ghost. I was unmoving and I would have bet anything I was pale even for a vampire. "I came to see you one last time." I closed my eyes. The voice was similar to one I had heard before. Bella had sounded like that.

I was filled with questions, and I was confused. How could this have happened. Edward had made us leave to protect her. The wolves were suppose to protect her.. I just let them spill out like mom after she just visited her oh so rich sister. "What do you mean one last time? Why are you a vampire? Why are you not going to stay with us?"

She brought her head up revealing her nose. I just had enough time to notice that her nose was cute. It wasn't to round or to pointy like Alice's had been. It was perfect. "When a human is turned into a vampire they have one chance to say goodbye. This is my chance. This is my will, my want, my need. So may you tell your family that I say goodbye."

She shook back her hair and revealed her blood red eyes to me and further proving that she was Bella. It also proved that she was newborn. Her smile stunned me for a moment but her next words left me cold. This is not the last time I will see you... I know but it is the last time you will see me unless you are in danger. I will be keeping tabs on you." What did she mean by that? I didn't even have time to ask when she saluted me and vaulted over me and took off. I stood there dumb founded before my phone rang. It was Alice.

I picked it up while chasing after her. In my ear I heard. "Don't let her get away the rest of the family is in place to capture her." I snapped my phone shut without replying. I followed her scent south it stopped and headed north. I also noticed I could smell Carlisle and Esme from here. So she would have turned North to avoid them. I went to chase after her when I heard an ear piercing scream.

I felt undeniable pain and sorrow, from Emmett I felt disbelief and anger, from Edward I got pain, love, and hate. I kept running as I felt random flairs in Bella's Emotions. I paid attention to hers and hers alone. I felt a shift for the worse. I heard Emmett say "Get away from her" then she let go of her emotions completely. This worried me the most. I pushed my body to the limits trying to get to her.

I finally got to the area they were in and I heard Esme and Carlisle behind me. She was on the ground her arms were around her legs and her face was buried in her legs. I felt her struggle and bet down to pick her up. Everyone around us was speaking. I couldn't make out the words I was so concentrated on the woman on front of me.

She began to struggle her legs kicking out and her arms flailing. I sent her some calm and she screamed. At her scream the background noise stopped and I almost dropped her. I let the calm stop and I regained my balance. "Thank you for that mercy." was whispered from the woman in my arms.

To try to calm her even further I stated with my Southern twang, "Your okay with me I won't do anything you don't want me to." I felt her relax even further and I whispered so only she could hear. "I'm not going to take you back to their home."

I wasn't I could see and feel how being around anyone but me and Emmett affected her. I felt a wave of surrender and it made me glad. I felt as if I had finally accomplished something.

I began to run away from the old house and to my house that was about an hour north of their's. My arms curled protectively around the woman in my arms. Her hands covered her head so the position was a little awkward.

The emotions of the Cullen's were thriving through my system. The pounding of their anger, and their hatred that I was once again taking away their daughter, sister, lover.

My feet pounded to their anger until I was out of their range. Then my body relaxed and my running became less erratic and more smooth. I never spoke a word to Bella just stayed silent. When we got to my home I placed her on the bed and sat next to her.

I wasn't sure If I should stay with her or leave. When I got near the door I felt a spike of Uncertainty and sadness from the figure on my bed. That made my mind up for me I went to sit next to her. Her emotions calmed somewhat. I moved to sit at the top of the bed and placed her head in my lap.

Unsure of what to do next I began to run my hands though her hair. Picking out leaves and smoothing it down. My mind was whirring on what to do next. Peter was going to be here soon. He was going to help me 'recover' from Alice.

He could help Bella, I almost growled at that fact. I had no idea why. I felt possessive over Bella. It could be because she was my sister, but I didn't want her classified as my sister. I felt like I wanted her as more. My instants told me that she was _mine No one else would have her or harm her and live._

_I let idea's plans and lists run through my mind. I tried to figure out the future. Something from my days in the army taught me that that was the best option. To plan and wait. _

_Well I'm Planning. I was so absorbed in my thoughts I never even noticed Bella had come out of whatever it was that she was in. She whispered my name, and it made me jump. Almost a 150 years old and a little human girl could make me….Wait she wasn't human anymore. I heard her call my name once more. "Jasper!" That's when I turned to look down at her. _


	3. My Hair!

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Sorry to have taken so long I just have much to do.**

***I don't own her work:(***

Bella's POV

Even after I said his name Jasper didn't respond, besides a jump. This had me worried, Jasper always responded. After waiting a moment. I yelled out. "Jasper!" That really did it. The man turned to look down at me with a glare. "What?" His voice was quiet after the yell from mine.

I flinched, he seemed to understand and he sent a wave of regret. I grinned it was as fake as the bones in a museum but still it was the thought that counts. "I see… Now that I have your attention I want to know why you are keeping me here." This last part was almost a plea.

He chuckled, "I'm only keeping you here until I can host you off on my traveling friend Peter." This sparked a memory within her. It was one that she had upon waking. A tall man who seemed to know things before he told her where the Cullens were he told her, "I'm Peter, your maker, I will leave you to do business with the Cullens then I will come and get you. Teach you how to be one of us." I smiled at the memory. That Peter was to funny.

My power didn't kick in when I thought of Peter or Jasper. I had no idea why it just never worked.

Just then I heard my name, "Bella…. Isabella!" I refocused my eyes on Jasper's worried face.

"What's wrong Jasper?" My voice probably matched his tone, worried and confused. "I couldn't feel your emotions for a moment! What in the name of Texas happened?"

I just smile so he noticed did he. Wait he said just for a moment. That means he can feel my emotions now. I start to panic, nobody was suppose to be able to get past my shield besides my maker. "Whoa, there darling relax! Nothing is happening why are you freaking out?"

I couldn't even make the words as to why. Things were so confusing. I was over my newborn stage of course, and I was getting used to everything but my emotions were still violate. Sometimes they were so hard to control I could hide them of course, but not from Jasper apparently. "Relax Jasper, it's just my shield. You know the thing which kept me safe from Edward's mind reading and now everyone else's power as well. It expanded when I changed. No one is suppose to get a read off of anything from me, but obviously that's not true."

I'm sure this last part sounded resentful but there was no other words for it. My shield was suppose to protect me not leave me open to attack! I don't want to talk about it so instead of letting him have any time to speak I bring up a new subject. "So Jasper where is Alice?"

I felt him stiffen underneath me and knew I spoke the wrong words. "She's gone." He was now closed to me and I realized this. I sat up, but in doing the action I forgot about his hands in my tangled hair and I pulled his hands into a knot. "Just great now I'm stuck here."

Jasper laughed at the situation. I growled, "Just get it out!" He snorted. "Not going to be that easy darling." I groaned.

"What do we have to do?" Why did this always have to be so complicated. He sat up making sure to keep his elbow bent and his hand not pulling on her hair.

"Bathroom to get a comb and then comb my hand out of your hair." I groan again. He began to move for the edge of the bed. Letting my movements match his I slid to the edge and sit there. Soon he begins to stand and I stand with him. Without speaking as if we can predict each others moves we move to the bathroom. His hand not pulling my hair.

We get in the bathroom. It was cluttered, I gasped and stared at him. Vampire's liked clean homes how could he live like this? He chuckled. "I'm not like them."\

"How could you not be clean like them? Even when I became a vampire it got harder for me to not keep things clean. It drove me insane to see things so dirty." He chuckles again pushing me towards the sink.

"I'm not like any other vampire. I was changed in a horrible environment. Just like my friend Peter who will be coming to stay with us next week." I mentally gasped as I sat on the counter. Peter, was the name of my maker. There could be hundred's of Peter vampires in the world, but I had to make sure.

"What's Peter like?" The words left my lips before I could stop them. He seemed to contemplate my question as he reached behind me for the comb. I almost gasped, his scent was much stronger now. He smelled of Leather and honeysuckle.

He quickly stood probably feeling my spike of lust. The comb began to pick at the front of my hair.

It tugged and it pulled taking out the knots his hands could ensnarl in even more. "Well Peter is a know it all. He shoves it in peoples faces and he is always bright and making jokes." I mentally sighed in relief, That sounded nothing like my maker.

"But he can be serious and brooding. When the time arrives calculating and arrogant. Sometimes he can come off as mean." That did describe him more, but still there could be other Vampire Peter's with… A brooding personality.

"That's not what I meant, but I will be more specific. What does he look like?" Jaspers ministrations in my hair stopped for but a moment.

"Why is that important?" He sounded angry, but the ministrations never wavered from soft gentle pulls in my hair. I look at his face and it has no emotion in it. Even his eyes are unrevealing. "Why Isabella?" His voice was low and dangerous now.

"Why do you need to know Jasper?" My voice was soft, submissive, it was instinct to tone it that way. My whole body was on high alert ready to spring away even if it meant ripping my hair out. "I just need to know."

"If you need to know so bad why don't you look over here?" The female voice sounded from the door. I turned my head to look and there she was standing. Her designer outfit with the bangles I heard a hundred times identifying her to me.

I whimpered, "Hello Mistress." My eyes fell to the floor and my head would have bowed if not for Jaspers hand holding it in place.


	4. True Mate Edward and mystery's POV

Unknown POV

I moved towards the house where I heard she was staying. She had gotten away from me with the Help of my disloyal friend, Peter. God I hated him sometimes. He was good for a fuck, and sometimes to talk to, but he wasn't really useful. He could outmaneuver me most days.

More than most days, he could always outmaneuver me because of his power. Just knowing shit! What kind of power was that? It was a bad one. My power was infinitely better in the right situations. I can get out of places. Sticky situations were my specialty.

I froze, her scent was strong here. Many different scents laid with hers, but hers was here underneath. I sniffed delicately. My eyes shifting in the forest around me. Someone was here. I saw a flash of black in the forest and I ran.

Surprisingly I got tackled from the side. It was a little chick. She tackled me! How could someone so small even as a vampire catch me. She laughed, It tinkled and almost hurt my ears with the pitch. "I am Alice, And you are in Cullen Territory." I bowed my head respectfully. Here she was the stronger vampire. This was her land She had the right to kill me and in the position I was in she could do it as well.

"Who are you?" Her voice rang out again.

"No one you need to know." Was my simple response. Why wouldn't she get off of me? I could get away then! She chuckled again.

"You won't be leaving anytime soon. My brother's are on their way to help bring you in." how did she know what I was going to do. I got very restless. I didn't speak and within two minutes two more vampires came into the area. I looked them over and frowned. The one with the Bronze hair was the one who contracted me to get the human. Why was he here.

He answered my question and I remembered that he read minds. "I am here because this is my home. I believe you are mistaking me for someone else." I groaned. There was no way it was impossible for me to mistake them.

"Sorry to disappoint, but you were the one to contract me as a kidnapper and a Holder. I never forget. NEVER!" He growled.

"She obviously got away! Now go get her and bring her back to me and away from him!" He snapped out. The other vampires were confused. They seemed shocked at his outburst. "Alice get off her she is doing a job for me! Emmett you never saw this." his voice got lower towards the end of his sentence. Threatening them the big one, Emmett growled.

"No way little Bro! Tell us why you are contracting her to kidnap someone for you!" His face was set in a frown. His golden eyes concerned. It didn't look right on him. The little one named Alice who was sitting on me seemed to be lost somewhere else.

Then she cried out "NO! Edward how could you?" That's when Edward attacked. I laid there watching everything. He ripped off the Pixies head and the big one snarled and Roared in anger. I snorted that was not going to get him anywhere.

I didn't move off the ground knowing I would be next if I dared move. I watched as Edward and the big one circled each other. Edward seemed to be waiting for something. The big one was so angry Venom was running out of his mouth like a waterfall.

Just at the last second they lunged at the same time. The big one had the advantage with his strength and his instinct. The Bronze haired one seemed to be losing. The big one lost his concentration and Edward bit his arm and ripped it off. The big one fell to his knees with a howl. Edward smirked and took his trophies, The head and the arm, before running off into the forest.

I smirked and stood up. I heard his growl before anything. I dropped back to my knees. His voice sounded from the surrounding forest. "Good job… You have learned much my pet. You have learned much indeed." I smiled.

"Thank you master." My voice was respectful and soft. Not to loud as to startle him yet not to quiet as to make him request for me to speak up. I heard a happy growl.

Edwards POV

Alice had caught my little Friend huh? Well I would just have to take care of that. I ran out to the field and arrived at the same time as Emmett who was covered in blood from a hunt. I heard all the words being Exchanged but it didn't really matter. Emmett was thinking me a traitor and Alice was thinking me a bastard.

It didn't matter as long as I got her in the end. She would be mine. She always had been. Jasper could not have her! My mind saw her as I did a few hours ago on the ground in front of me with her head in her lap. God I would love to see that if she only hadn't been crying.

I smirked then Alice had a vision of me attacking Jasper and she yelled. I attacked and tore her head off with ease. She had not been expecting it. Now for Emmett. Nothing was running through his head but 'Kill Edward Kill Edward.' We lunged at the same time and fought for a bit. He gained the advantage with a kick to the side, but I grabbed his arm and Ripped it off. He fell to his knees in pain.

I grabbed the arm and head without a second thought. I went to bury them not far, but very deep under the earth which was now silent when I passed. When I hurried back I saw the Bitch tring to get up I growled and she fell to her knees. Perfect just the way I liked my Slaves. "Good job…. You have learned much my pet. You have learned much indeed." She smiled and I fought the urge to growl.

My true mate spoke respect fully to me, "Thank you master." I let out a happy growl filled with things I would do to her. Then I remembered Emmett… Who was now gone.


End file.
